A Heart of Vibranium
by justbeachy13
Summary: Set after IM1, Tony finds himself constantly on missions, proving to the world that he is a changed man. The hero gig is not easy though, Tony encounters obstacles, mentally and physically, some of which have the ability to change his life forever. His journey of heroism alongside Pepper Potts, will help him realise that there is one thing in the world that he cannot live without.


A Heart of Vibranium

His breath caught in his throat as he neared the dusty battlefield. It wasn't nerves. It wasn't fear. It was adrenaline, excitement and hope and all morphed into one. Tony Stark lived for the next mission, he thrived off knowing that he had given himself the ability to be a hero. He thought being a saviour of innocents was enough to fill the deep, dark void he had imperceptibly created in his soul as 'merchant of death'.

The people he saved, from all around the world, whether from his own weapons in the wrong hands or simply to live up to his Ironman name, gave him the attention he desired as he gave them hope for a future in a better world. Little did Tony know that his self-inflicted dark void, created through years of ignorance, could not be patched up by good deeds. Unbeknownst to him just yet, there was something missing, and it was absolutely within his reach. If only he knew what he was looking for…

…

Tony slumped against the rigid cushions of the Italian leather couch in his lounge, not bothered by the sweat and grime that coated his neoprene suit. He struggled to strip off the constricting material so he could assess the damage done to his body. The clothing stuck to him like glue and completely worn out, he gave up on the post-mission clean, surrendering to the cold, hard leather surface and passing out almost immediately.

It felt like only mere moments later that he heard a deafening screech. Covering his ears, he tried to roll over and ignore the intrusion, but his stiff back was resistant. Groaning, he opened his eyes to see a worried red-head standing above him, yelling his name.

"Tony Stark! What were you thinking taking off like that without telling anyone! Jarvis said he lost communication within 30 seconds of take-off; how could you leave me to worry like that?" The ferocity of Pepper Potts voice was only detracted from by the worrisome look in her eyes. Tony realised with a start, that he did indeed fail to alert anyone of his mission to the Mexican desert but as soon as the report came in stating the misuse of Stark Industries weapons, he had suited up and flown straight to the aid of the innocent civilians.

"I didn't think, I acted." Tony's whisper barely surpasses his lips in his tired state, but Pepper's looming presence makes him think that he will not be going back to sleep any time soon. Her stance was intimidating, her hands placed over her hips, making her delicate frame seem like it could withstand an army. Her disapproving look made Tony tremble. It was not often that Pepper would get mad at him, she was used to his carelessness after years of cleaning up after him as his personal assistant. As he sat up, whimpering as he moved his injured limbs, Pepper remained stark still. Her expression was unchanging, so Tony felt it was time to break the silence.

"Look, I created the suit to be a hero, so where else would I be? What did I do that was so terrible that you came storming in here at some ungodly hour, to wake me from a much-needed nap?" He opened his mouth to continue his rant but stopped short when he saw Pepper's eyes brimming with tears, his harsh words ceasing instantly as unease overcame him. Tony was not one to face emotions.

"I… I didn't know where you were Tony. Jarvis couldn't tell me anything, the news had no coverage on you! There wasn't even mention of an attack in Mexico or anywhere! I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I've been worried sick and now after working my ass off all day to cover for you, I come here to check on the house and find you passed out on the couch, covered in muck, not even bothered to leave a message. Not even caring enough to let me know you were safe." Tears were now streaming down her face as she half yelled her feelings to Tony, who just sat completely still and silent. She stared down at him through blurry eyes and then promptly turned on her heel and walked out of the room, her 6-inch stilettos tapping as she left behind an unmoving Tony Stark.

Tony felt terrible. He had let down the woman who always had his back. The determination to rid the enemy lines of Stark weapons was a priority, but so was his safety. Pepper had so compellingly pointed out this fact. When Jarvis had told him that his communications system was malfunctioning, Tony dismissed it and continued onwards to the desert. Now, as he stood up from the couch, grumbling under his breath about the pain in his barely movable limbs, he realised that he was being selfish in not letting Pepper know. Even more so because he didn't try to rectify their disagreement. He let her walk away.

"Jarvis call Pepper right away." The dial tone rung twice before he was greeted with Pepper's professional voicemail message.

"Sorry Sir, it seems Miss Potts is currently unavailable."

Tony collapsed back into the smooth leather, sighing deeply. The guilt was imminent in his mind but if she didn't want to speak then he wasn't going to push her. He looked to the window, the darkening waves rolling at a constant rate, crashing into the cliffside. For a moment, Tony wished he could have it that easy. The recurring waves, rolling and reforming without disruption, no emotional stress to deal with. It would be easier, certainly, but Pepper Potts, with her beautiful strawberry-blonde hair and poised nature, made his rollercoaster of feelings worth the pain. Their constant bickering kept Tony on his toes, trying to look for ways to get out of a commitment that Pepper would impose upon him. His arguments to evade responsibilities had varied throughout the years, but not one of them had sufficed. Until Ironman.

Pepper finally allowed him to take off, even with a full schedule, although this was when she knew about his plans. The mission to Mexico was spur of the moment and while Ironman was needed, Pepper's need to know he was leaving was definite. Her anger was warranted, but Tony had still felt the need to fight back. He knew going into it that it was a losing battle, she was always right. Tony hated to admit defeat, but he was going to have to apologise for being such an ass to Pepper, because if he pushed her away, there was no one left to turn to.

…

Pepper was edging her foot down on the accelerator, speeding out the Stark property as fast as she could. Tony was infuriating, to think he could dismiss her worries because of his hero status. The way he thought of himself was obviously teeming on self-obsession, a superhero who could do anything he wants with no concern for consequences. Instead Pepper was always left to deal with those consequences. The meetings that had to be pushed back, the functions she herself had to attend in such a worried state, just so Stark Industries could make an appearance. It was all getting too much, and Pepper knew it.

The tears were threatening to spill over again but before she could control herself, the buzzing of her phone pulled her attention away. Jarvis's voice proceeded to ring out.

"Miss Potts, you have an incoming call from Tony Stark. Do you wish to accept?" The A.I had been uploaded to help with her job as Tony's assistant, but his friendliness was a welcome benefit.

"No Jarvis, decline the call thank you." Her voice trembled, evidently still impacted by Tony and his thoughtless actions. Her righteous outburst at him, whilst feeling good at the time, now left Pepper feeling even angrier.

"Of course, Miss Potts. Are you feeling well? My scanners detect distress."

"Oh, I'm fine Jarvis. It is just Mr Stark being an absolute nuisance. He doesn't understand how much it hurts to realise he is gone… to not know if he is okay."

"If I may be so straightforward Miss Potts, Mr Stark, although troubled, does have good intentions with the use of his suit. His missions are of great importance to him, just as his safety on these missions is to me. I promise I will do all I can to protect him from harm, expectantly this will also prevent you from excessive worry."

Pepper knew this already but Jarvis's affirmation that he had the ability to protect Tony was making her feel slightly less uneasy. Before Pepper could open her mouth to speak, Jarvis continued.

"He feels the need to prove himself to the world. Before the suit, he was known for his weapons, the weapons that have killed millions of innocent people. He wants to help people and counteract what he took as a self-proclaimed merchant of death. In saying this, you must also understand, although Mr Stark only seems to care about being Ironman, nothing is more important to him… than you, Miss Potts."

Pepper froze, slamming her foot on the brake as the car came to a screeching halt. Her breath faltered as she took in Jarvis's intelligent analysis of Tony. Closing her eyes, Pepper took a deep breath before speaking.

"Jarvis, you are programmed by Tony, isn't it your purpose to make him seem like a good man? To only display the best qualities of him. How do I know that what you are saying is true if you and your responses are created by him?" Pepper genuinely wished that it was a real person telling her that she was important to Tony, she might believe it then. Jarvis was a great asset and even a nice voice to talk to in times of loneliness, but it didn't change the fact that at the heart of him, was Tony Stark.

"I'm sorry Miss Potts, I thought Mr Stark would have told you. When he programmed me into your devices, he allowed me to adapt characteristics that better cater to your personality rather than his own. Every word I speak is genuine and is not relayed through Mr Stark's design of my interpretations and responses. I in no way am obliged to speak highly of him, I only do so, as it is the truth, you are the only person who holds him on this earth. You are the reason he is trying to make the world a better place. He needs you like he needs his arc reactor to survive, he just hasn't realised it yet." Jarvis managed to give this message in a sincere tone, making it utterly believable and Pepper broke down in tears.

The thought of essentially being the centre of Tony Stark's universe scared her but more so, it excited her. Jarvis spoke as though they were supposed to be together, but Pepper had never allowed herself to explore the path in her mind that led to a future with Tony. She had cordoned it off with barbed wire and caution tape in denial that she could ever initiate a relationship with her boss.

His attractiveness had been hard to resist in the early years but through her determination, Pepper had steered herself away from becoming one of his women. Now that that path was opening, Pepper could feel herself turning towards it, in wonder of what a future with Tony could lead to. It had been bottled inside of her. The feelings for him, a desire to become more, was becoming more pressing than ever and Pepper could not control her thoughts even if she wanted to. Imagining simply holding his hand or being able to kiss him good luck for a mission and pull him into her arms on his return made her dizzy.

"Miss Potts, are you alright? Your heart rate has spiked again."

Pepper blushed and shook herself down from her reverie. It was just a distant dream now and she knew it could never be realised unless Tony grew up and recognised that he had feelings for Pepper, if they were even existent.

"I'm fine Jarvis. Please update me in the morning on Mr Stark's condition and let him know I will be over at 8:00 AM sharp." Pepper sighed, fully pulling herself from her daydream.

"Very well Miss Potts. Goodnight, drive safely."

With that final note, Pepper began to drive down the winding coastal road, back towards her penthouse suite in Malibu, in awe at the many revelations she had received in such a short period of time. Shaking her head in disbelief, a small smile formed on her lips. Tony would have hell to pay in the morning, as she intended to follow up on his mistake, but Pepper wasn't angry anymore. If Jarvis was right, and Tony did regard Pepper as more important than donning his suit, she might just be in a more forgiving mood.

…

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction I have written but I have been reading a few lately so I decided I would give it a go. I am Australian so sorry if any of the context/words seem a little weird. This is set after Ironman 1, and will morph into my own little story rather than a recount of Ironman 2. Thanks for reading and giving my first fanfic a go!**


End file.
